A Selfish Goal
by YohnKlaudeFunDamm
Summary: Two years after the events of Deponia Doomsday, Goal is still grieving. She has a plan to develop an altered time machine that could change the history of Deponia even if it could be at the expense of those still living on the trash planet.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

**I haven't written anything in awhile and this is my first time submitting something on this site. Funny enough, this random point and click game series I find on sale for a dollar or two each on Steam has inspired me to write this. Hopefully this isn't too garbage.**

**-YKFD**

* * *

_The vase shattering wakes me up. I'm in bed, alone. Sounds of struggle can be heard downstairs. I reach into the night stand and pull out the letter opener. I quickly leap out of bed and tip toe to the closet. The glint of the gun locker catches my eye as I begin to put in the combination. I pull it open, shit, empty. Another knock and the sounds of struggle catches my attention again. I creep over to the door, my hand shaking as I reach for the doorknob. A large hand grabs my throat from behind. I struggle to rip __the__ hand off my throat __to no avail__. I fling my letter opener back, but the intruder catches my wrist. __The intruder's grip tightens as I gasp out __in pain__, dropping the letter opener in the process. __I cough and I gag, trying to gasp and suck in any air despite the passage being tightened. __My vision starts to fade, this is it, it can't be it, I was… so… close..._

* * *

Deponia, the biggest junk yard in the world. Its been two years since I've been left here. Two years since Elysium fell. Two years since… since I last saw him. When the Utopians left me here, I got all the memories of all the other Goals after the time loops closed. Was he selfish? Yes, was he rude? Yes, can he be absent? Without a shadow of a doubt, but, Rufus was the greatest man I've ever met. Despite his character being very unlikable at first glance, he risked his life, he saved Deponia, and, at least for awhile, saved Elysium. The worst part about this is, no one will remember him. No one will remember everything he did to save everyone. Only I will remember what he sacrificed to save us all. Only I will remember the sacrifice he made so I could live.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Sitting at my desk, blueprints and equations scattered around on it, the floor and tacked to the wall, I drop my head to the rough blue paper painted hard surface with a loud thud emitting from my forehead's contact with the recycled hardwood. An annoyed sigh escapes my lips. Who could be bothering me on my damn day off?

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"I'm coming!" I scoot the padded metal duct taped chair away from the desk, scrunching up the old hole filled burgundy carpet. I stand up and fix myself a little bit, quickly fixing my short hair before walking over to the door. I twist the lock and pull the door open. Locking eye to eye with me is the cold gaze of Rufus' Ex or would have been Rufus' Ex, Toni.

"Toni."

"Goal," since I moved in to Kuvaq, I started working for Toni's store. Toni worked the cash register while I helped find junk and repair anything that broke in the store. Secretly, I used the scavenging to help with my own projects. At least I can bring that part of him into this world. She's definitely a lot more calm and nicer in this world, probably due to the fact that Rufus never existed, but she still has a little bit of a cold demeanor. Toni advert her eyes from mine down to her dungarees and proceeded to pull out and try to light a cigarette.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off, but the juicer is broken," she relayed this to me with a bored and annoyed undertone.

"What, again?" I whined, "What could have broken it this time?"

Focusing on her lighter, which she constantly spent trying to ignite the cigarette, Toni rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I dunno. Knowing the idiots in this town, it was probably somebody thinking they could put a rotten potato in it and make potato juice again or somethin."

I sigh, "Alright, I'll take a look at it." I grab my tool belt and fasten it around my waste.

"Shit," Toni sighs as she eventually gives up on lighting the cigarette, pocketing both the cigarette and lighter. She gazed up at me and then looked around my place. My windows are always closed and the only source of light was the candle near the desk, which I was going over to put out.

"Goal," stated Toni, with a concerned tone to her voice. Dammit, not this talk again.

"I don't know what you're doing, and I know it's none of my business, but you need to head out more. Sitting in the dark on your day offs and never interacting with anybody outside of work seems pretty unhealthy."

I press my brow. I understand where Toni is coming from and I appreciate her concern, but she wouldn't understand.

"I know this has something to do with that guy you always tell me about, and I know you miss him. But, would he want you to live like this? You always look so miserable."

She definitely doesn't understand.

"Maybe you could look for a nic- no... smar- wait... handso- uh... um… Well, maybe you could look for a guy who appreciates you here in Kuvaq?"

Alright, now I was getting annoyed.

"Toni, please don't take this the wrong way but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring up my dating life again. If I don't want to be with another man, I don't want to be with another man."

"Yeah, yeah, totally, sorry about that." Toni put her hands in her dungarees and looked away from me, trying to avoid my gaze. "So, you ready?"

"Yep, I'm ready to take on this rambunctious juicer once again!"

* * *

"This is unbelievable," of all the things to try and juice, they juice this? "Who puts an old boot in the juicing machine? Who has ever heard of boot juice? Eck!" I pocket what has remained of the old boot. Rufus would never let anything go to waste so I shouldn't as well. You never know when you'll need a shredded up piece of boot. Now that the mulched boot has been removed, the next task is to get the rotating blades back up and running.

"I tell ya Goal, the guys in this town, are on a whole new plain of stupid. I don't think there could be anyone else out there that could annoy me more than some of the people in this town." Rufus came to my mind after hearing that. Suppressing the urge to giggle, I respond back with snappy vigor.

"This, coming from the woman who not ten minutes ago suggested I date one of these imbeciles."

Toni smirked as a low chuckle can be heard rumbling from her chest.

"Hmm, touché."

The door opens as the bell chimed throughout the store. I try to look away as I notice the short "man" who walked through the door.

"Wenzel!"

"Heya Toni, what's Goal doin here? Isn't it her day off?"

"Yeah, but some moron put a damn boot in the juicer. And Goal, being a saint, agreed to come down and help unclog it."

"Really? Thanks Goal, you're the best!"

An awkward chuckle is my reply, "Yes, well, just doing what I can to help out."

Toni waves Wenzel over to her to grab his attention as they start chatting with one another. A pet name here, Wenzel's water purification there. I can't stand him. Whenever Wenzel gets an opportunity to be alone with me, the conversation then turns to how rich he's gonna be. How he's gonna have the freshest water in all of Kuvaq and how I could have the "opportunity" to be his girl on the side. Toni would never have to know. I remember him trying to do something similar to this in one of the other timelines. Trying to have me to himself while still being in a relationship with Toni; while I was unconscious! Thank god Rufus was there. Rufus couldn't stop telling me about it after I regained consciousness. I feel terrible for not telling Toni about Wenzel's advances, but if I tell her that the man she's been with for so long, the man she has even expressed to me that she would "maybe" spend the rest of her life with, was some sleaze bag. Wait, wouldn't it be better as a friend to tell her? God, this is too complicated. Rufus would probably just say it. Not for Toni's sake, but just to watch the unfolding chaos. Or maybe he wouldn't mean to do it and just say as a throw away remark. Or maybe, he'd tell Toni the minute he saw how much it made me uncomfortable. Maybe all of the above!

I glanced over at the love birds and almost puked. Wenzel was whispering something in Toni's ear. Toni would respond with a chuckle. God, what I wouldn't give to-

_SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRREEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP_

The juicer roars to life and I get splashed in the face with a big green glop of foot fungus and shoe sweat. Spitting and gagging on the smell with a piece of shoe leather, and cotton from the shoe laces stuck to my cheek. Great, now I'm gonna need another shower.

"Shit, Goal, are you okay?" Concern plastered on a worried Toni.

"It's fine," I lied, "at least the juicer is working." Gathering my tools, I stand up and collect myself. "Whelp, I guess it's time I head back home."

"Wait," Wenzel interjected.

'Wenzel, I swear to god!'

"You can use my shower."

I quickly hold my hands up and rapidly shake my head, "No, no thank you, I'm fine, really! I can just use my shower, it's fine." There is noway I'm going to his place and be in such a vulnerable state.

"Nonsense," Toni interjected, "Wenzel has one of the best showers in all of Kuvaq. The water doesn't come out as thick globs. You're going to need a good shower to get that boot stench and sick off." I let my arms drape to the side trying to think of a better excuse, "And besides, I've used that shower several times, I know it can get you clean," Toni added that while shifting her eyebrows towards Wenzel with a blush plastered on her cheeks. I resist the urge to vomit, the smell of athlete's foot was bad enough as it is.

"Fine, thank you Wenzel," I let out a defeated groan and sneakily shoot a venomous glare at the grin plastered Wenzel.

"Here," Toni continued, "I'll close up shop."

* * *

I fumble with the keys before turning the right one into the key hole, pushing the door open and stammer inside. I slam the door closed and lock it. I drop my tool belt next to the door, and collapse onto my bed. Wenzel's shower was very nice, but the whole time I couldn't shake the idea that I was being watched. Thank god I've decided to keep my hair short. Just starting to lie down and my hair is already almost dry. Christ, the sun is already setting? I sigh, and pull myself out of bed.

I shuffle over to the fridge and pop it open. Let's see, platypus eggs, potatoes, some vegetables from the bazaar and left overs from a platypus I had last night. Shrugging, I grab the left over platypus. I shut the fridge and place the piece of platypus in the microwave to nuke it to a comfortable temperature. The meat starts to sizzle from the heat of the radiation before being followed by a ding. I Grab a nearby dry rag to use as a makeshift trivet to keep the hotplate that the platypus in from burning my hand.

Food in hand, I carefully tip toed over to my desk and shuffle some of the blueprints away, making sure that none of the delicate schematics will get damaged by the hot plate, and place my re-nuked meal down on the hardwood. I cut and shovel pieces of tasteless nuked meat into my mouth. While I was chewing on a particularly chewy piece, I pulled out the shredded up leather of old boot out of my back pocket.

I place the utensils on the plate and move my chair to the side. I pull my rug off the ground revealing a trap door. I pull the door up and descended down the stairs, chewed leather in hand. Once I've reached the bottom, I pulled the lamp's chain above me as the overhead light came to life. There in the basement, was a time machine, similar looking to what the Utopians had. The only difference being that mine didn't look as pristine, was made out of trash and was mostly made with what I and the other multiple Goal's memories remembered. The blue prints upstairs were mostly for individual parts of the machine… though I will admit that some of them were also for various things she had to fix around Kuvaq like blenders, cranes, the mayor's desk bed and even that mechanical bull no one uses at the front of town.

Unlike the Utopian's time machine, my time machine will do something a little different. Sadly, once I start it up and the machine starts to collect the nearest tachyon energy, the Utopians will most likely detect it and come straight back to Deponia looking for me. I will only have one shot to make this work. I pull the handle down as the hatch opens up. I look at the old seat I have in place for the pilot. I look over at the loose spring sticking out of the cloth. I push some excess amount of padding protruding over the loose spring and push the piece of boot onto it. I pull out a needle and string from my back pocket and begin to sow the piece of leather over the chewed open hole.

There we go, good as new! Despite the fact that the brown leather patching job looks nothing like the rest of the cloth gray bucket seat. Meh, beggars can't be choosers. Wiggling around on the seat, testing the durability of the patching job, I tentatively push open my make shift side compartment. I sigh and reach in and pull out an old brown pilot's cap, like the one Rufus wears. It's obviously not his, but it reminded me so much of him. A dorky grin plastered my face as I looked around the machine. Rufus would be proud that I made this. Knowing him, he'd probably also congratulate himself for being one of the inspirations behind me making this. The other inspiration for me building this machine is my father.

Growing up, I never got to know my mother, she died when I was born. I was the only thing left in my father's life and he would sacrifice his life for me, hell, he almost did. But, to be stuck in a world where Rufus didn't exist and my father died as Elysium and The Organon fell to their death, well I obviously wasn't going to accept that. There is no guarantee this would work, but I have to try something, Rufus would never have given up. In his own way, he always did what was right. But god dammit, I want to be selfish. Is there a chance this idea might make everyone else's lives worst? Yes, but I don't care anymore. It's been two long years, I miss my father and I miss Rufus, I have to try something.

Sitting there I put the pilot cap to my nostrils and inhaled. It never belonged to Rufus, but I don't care, it's the closest thing I'll get to the original. I tense up as that old familiar feeling started creeping up on me. A warm tightness grabbing my belly and butterflies fluttered in my stomach plastering a warm blush on my cheeks. Should I be doing this on the seat I just patched up? My primal instincts got the best of me as my hands, almost by their own will, traveled up to my clothed breasts, massaging my mounds, the cap still in my hands as I did so. I started looking through mine and all the other Goal's memories. Thankfully, some of the other Goals did the one thing I didn't do and shared intimate moments with Rufus. I contemplate which memory to focus on.

Oh, how about the one Goal who took advantage of the time they were on the Organon Cruiser and Rufus was disguised as Cletus. That Goal quickly remembered what happened once Rufus pressed the button for the bed and stopped him. She warned him about the cameras and they both proceeded to duck under the mattress as they explored each other's bodies and quietly made love. Hm, no, I have to be on the bed, under the covers and maybe have a candle lit before I can rub one out to that memory. Ah, how about the one Goal that took the opportunity to quickly rut with Rufus in the ruins of Paradox City. Wait, no, that one always left me feeling too dirty… plus I only really ever masturbated to that memory when I was very intoxicated. Despite how taboo it was, it was pretty morbid for obvious reasons... I know, I'll focus on the memory when Rufus decided to stay with the Goal at Paradox City. That Rufus has gone through multiple time loops like many other Rufus's and told that Goal everything that would happen. He decided, almost uncharacteristically of him, that he'd stay there with her.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled my tank top over my chest and rested the hilt of the cotton shirt on the top of my breasts. I pulled my black strapless bra down and tucked it under my breasts. I scrunched my light gray pants down to my knees along with my dark gray panties. The cool air bit at my wet pussy as a shutter crept along my spine as I sucked in a big gulp of air. I leaned back and placed the cap on my face so I could constantly inhale its scent. I position my left hand to cup my breasts as the right hand lurched its way down my stomach as the memory began to play in my head.

My favorite moment with this Goal and Rufus had to be around the third time they had sex. It wasn't their usual love making. At this point, this Rufus had shown this Goal twice how much he cared about her. But this time, Rufus let full instinct take over. The older Goal told them she'd be out in the town for a couple hours to help out McChronicle's new tech shop he had opened up there.

That Rufus had watched over that Goal like a hawk as soon as the old Goal had left. Since they moved in, the old Goal let them renovate and make a couple extra rooms. Goal was sitting on the coach watching Paradox City TV. She was watching some documentary about the numerous spottings of a Vampire Platypus in Paradox City and that particular race of Platypuses' origins before Paradox City. Rufus had snuck up behind the previous me and caressed her breast, a moan escaping her lips.

"Ru- Rufus!" A short shriek escaped her lips as he pinched her nipples through her tight sleeveless jumpsuit. The assault on her breast lasted a couple minutes, she kept rubbing her head against his chest pushing her mounds into his hands. She felt his chest rumble against her head as he chuckled.

"That's right Goal," he encouraged with a smirk, obviously enjoying his barrage of caresses on his girlfriend's breast and her intense reactions. "Keep saying my name."

"Rufus" she had moaned, chanting his name more and more like a montra, his ego inflating as his trademark mischievous laugh echoes around her.

He squeezed his hands into the arm holes of her tight Elysium jumpsuit as he began to play with her sensitive nipples. Instinctively, she hooked her hand around his head and pulled him down to her lips. Her tongue shot out through her mouth and wrestled with his. He eagerly obliged and wrapped his tongue around hers. Back and forth they took turns sucking each others tongues, saliva coating around their mouths and dripping down to her suit.

Rufus gave a rough tug on her bare nipples as she unlatched her tongue from his and shuddered a long loud moan. Rufus quickly whipped his head towards the front door, hoping no one heard her. He slid his hands out of her suit, she responded with a disappointing groan. She arched herself up on the couch with her legs spread looking back at Rufus with a longing glint in her eyes.

"Rufus, please! I need you!"

After a few seconds, Rufus was convinced nobody outside heard them. He glanced back at her with a cocky grin plastering his face. That Goal was looking up at him, a lustful look in her eyes as she started rubbing her left hand up and down his left arm, her legs spread open on the couch. He quickly grasped and cupped the radiating heat coming from her groin. She squeaked as she bit her right gloved hand to try and hold back a moan. Rufus leaned in to her ear, his hot breath making her swoon

"I think we should move this to the bedroom."

Goal didn't respond, instead she let lust guide her as she followed Rufus to their room. Rufus closed the door behind them and locked it. He turned back to her and froze in his tracks. Goal had already unzipped out of her suit and kicked her boots off. She was laying on the bed with only her gloves on as she let Rufus watch her take them off with her teeth. Once she was completely naked she closed her legs and leaned back, her head still tilted up with her eyes locked on his.

"Well?" She asked in a sultry tone, "are you going to join me?"

Rufus shook his head trying to get his mind back in the game as he flung his cap off his head towards the other side of the room, stripped himself of his jacket and shirt and nearly tripped taking his boots off. He laid on the ground clawing at his pants to get them off, earning him a giggle from Goal. Once he got his pants and boxers off, he quickly jumped straight up, his throbbing cock in hand.

"Good boy," Goal put her head down on the bed and spread her legs for him.

He had full view of her soaked pussy. Her lips quivering and her clit throbbing, waiting for him to enter her. He positioned himself in between her legs, his tip pressed against her entrance earning him a moan from her. He groaned, feeling how slick she was as he rubbed his tip against her entrance.

"Rufus," he stared down at her as she caught his attention. "I don't want you to make love to me this time. I want you to fuck me."

Rufus wasted no time, he slammed his hips to hers, his length entering her all the way in. Their groins slapping against each other as they started to pick up the pace. She felt a rapid empty and full feeling as he pistoned in and out of her. He would pull out until it was just his tip before slamming his shaft back in. Her walls kept sucking him back every time he pulled back, massaging his length.

"F-Fuck Rufus!"

"Goal!"

They chanted each others names as Rufus grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders. He leaned over her, putting his knees on the bed as he pile drived into her. They latch their mouths together moaning. Their tongues overlapping and hooking around each other as the loud wet slapping of their hips is heard echoing throughout the room. Goal suddenly felt a familiar tightness grip her core. She unlatches her mouth from him.

"Rufus! I'm gonna cum!" Rufus gave a couple quick pumps before pulling out of her. He stepped off the bed and gave himself time to catch his breath. This Goal lets out a disappointed groan.

She leaned up with an annoyed expression. "Rufus, why the hell did you stop-" before she could finish, he grabbed her by the legs and flipped her over. He pulled her legs to him and swiftly entered back into her. "Oh my god Rufus, never mind, you're amazing." She melted back into the bed as she pushed her ass up to him. Rufus gave a prideful smirk.

"Of course I'm amazing," she could tell what he was about to do, "they call him, Rufu-"

She turned around, grabbed his arm, and pulled his face to hers. He gulped as he saw the fury and lust in her eyes, her teeth bared.

"Don't sing, fuck me, Deponian, or else!"

Sweat starts pouring down Rufus' forehead. "Y-Yes ma'am," satisfied, she let him go and wiggled her ass against him.

He grabbed and knead at her ass cheeks, digging his nails into her fleshy mounds. She let out a gasp of pain, but before she could protest he started his rhythm. He pumped in and out of her as she slammed her ass against him. Her eyes started roll to the back of her head as with each pump, his length traveled farther into her. He repositioned his hands to her hips and started to pump faster into her. She was about to let out a scream so she quickly grabbed the sheet and bit into it. As she screamed into the sheet, Rufus began becoming more cocky. He slapped her ass and slid his right hand to her clit while still gripping her hip. He leaned over her as he pumped into her faster and vigorously started to rub her sensitive nerve. She unlatched her teeth from the bed covers and leaned her head back. A short scream of ecstasy flowing out of her as a sudden tightness gripped at her.

"R-Rufus! I'm going to cum!"

Rufus quickly hooked his arms under her armpit pressing his arms against her shoulders. He sat her up on his lap and smacked his hips into her as desperately as he could. She gritted her teeth, eyes rolled up and drool coated her body, as her orgasm started to rake over her body. Her walls clenched over his cock as her juices slushed out of her and coated his balls. The walls of her vagina tried to milk his cum out of him but he pulled out of her with a pop. Thick globs started to coat her entrance in ropes of sloppy cum. He kneaded her breasts as she leaned her head back and danced her tongue against his.

My legs quivered as my orgasm was about to take a hold of me. I spread my toes out as my legs thrashed around. Unfortunately, I ended up giving myself a Charley Horse. The pain of the cramp shot up my leg, and the moment was officially ruined.

"Shit!" I ripped the cap off my head and threw it to the ground. I seethe through my teeth as I grab at my cramping leg. I grip the calf and wait until the muscle spasm subside and the pain ended before sitting back. Of course, as if this day couldn't get any worse. Someone breaks the juicer on my day off, I get sprayed by boot juice, Wenzel creeps up on me and now I get a fucking cramp when I'm trying to cum!

With the moment ruined, I pull the strapless bra back over my breasts and pull my shirt down. I Pull my panties and pants back up and push myself up out of the chair. I pick the cap back up and put it back in the compartment of the machine. Closing the front hatch of the machine, I turn off the light and make my way up stairs. I let the trap door fall back to the ground, locking it and positioned the rug back in place. Taking a different shirt and plaid pants out of my locker turned dresser, I get dressed in these makeshift pajamas and make my way to bed. I set my alarm clock and slide in under the covers. Hopefully tomorrow will be less disappointing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

**Well it took me awhile to write something else for this but here it is.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains blackmail and sexual assault.**

**-YKFD**

* * *

_RING RING RING RING!_

The harsh rings rip me out of my sleep. I groggily wave my arm around smacking the alarm clock. Groaning, I sat up on the bed attempting to rub sleep out of my eyes. I pull the covers away and walk across the cool floor to the refrigerator.

Eating a platypus egg, I look over my previous blueprints. If I want my plan to work I need to make sure every piece is in the right place. On top of that I need to find a way to detect and store tachyons. How did Rufus do it again? He told me he put stained glass on some glasses, saw that a goat was glowing and that the tachyons were in the feta cheese he milked from the goat while it was being used as a piñata... Welp… at least there are plenty of blunt objects lying around.

A tap on the front door breaks me from my thought. Who could be at my house this early in the morning? It couldn't be Toni, she would be getting ready to get to the shop right about now. Speaking of which, I still need to get ready. I push away from the desk and peek through the makeshift peephole. I give a sigh of relief after noticing a familiar large figure. Opening the door, I greet the intimidating Kuvaq town hall receptionist.

"Good morning Lotti."

"Good-" she corrects the pitch of her voice, "Good morning, Goal. The mayor wanted me to remind everyone that the Blood Moon Feast will be in the markets tonight. Mayor Lotek would also want to remind everyone who might be bringing a dish to coordinate with everyone else to make sure only _ONE_ person is bringing something with rat in it. We don't want a repeat of last time!" She finished that last sentence back in her deep voice and yelled it out to further emphasis the importance of only one rat based dish. I remember the morning after of the last Blood Moon Feast. Nearly half of all the toilets in Kuvaq were blocked up and the pipes nearly exploded… several of those pipes were right above my house.

"Thank you Lotti, but you know me, I'm not going to the Blood Moon Feast, I'm sorry." I place a hand lightly on my chest to try and show some sincerity to my apology.

"You always say that!" Lotti turns away from the door and proceeds to go to the next Kuvaq residence. I shut the door and turn back to my desk to finish my eggs.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Oh, for the love of god!

"Lotti? Was there something else you forgot to tell me..." No response; I let out a defeated sigh as I drag myself back to the door. "Look, I already said I'm not going to the-" as I fling the door open I notice the lumbering figure of the town hall receptionist is replaced by the stubby body of Toni's secretly perverted boyfriend.

"Morning Goal!" He emphasis his enthusiasm with a hand wave. Without addressing him, I attempt to slam the door on him. He catches the door with his foot. "OW! Wait, hold on, this will only take a second."

I let out a very noticeable sigh as I throw my hands up in defeat. "Fine, make it quick, I need to get to the shop and meet up with Toni." I make my way back to the desk. I pickup the eggs and walk over to the kitchen area to dispose the rest of it into the sink. Little bastard made me lose my appetite.

Wenzel proceeds to close the door before making his way to my blueprints. "Wow," he starts, "what are you building?"

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. "Wenzel, I don't know why you're here and I don't care." I get in between him and my blueprints as I proceed to bend over and poke his chest to emphasis my next point. "My projects are none of your concern."

A chuckle bellows in his small pudgy body. I'm shocked by this as I straighten myself back up, staring him down with a furrowed brow.

"It may not be my concern, but it could be the town's." He retorts back to me.

"What are you talking about?"

He nonchalantly walks over to the edge of my rug, his eyes still on me as a grin forms under the cuff of his jacket. He kicks the edge of the rug, revealing the trap door. My heart starts to leap out of my chest as my throat starts to become dry and tight. How did he know of about the trap door?

"What do you got down there, Goal?"

I can't answer, I'm terrified. What do I do?

"Is that thing you're making down there a bomb or something-"

"No!" I panic, "It's not a bomb, I swear! It's harmless, it's just a different mode of transportation… it's uh.. uh.. a submarine. Yeah, that's it, it's a submarine-"

A dry chuckle spits out from his lips as a prickling chill starts to creep up my spine. What the fuck does he want?

"Relax Goal, you're right, It is none of my concern. I really don't give a shit what you're making. Hell, it could actually be a bomb for all I care. But, I don't think everyone else in Kuvaq will see it that way. If I told them you were making something like a bomb, who are they going to believe? Are they going to believe the guy who most of them have known for all their lives and has been supplying them with clean water? Or, will they believe the weird hermit who keeps to herself and has only been here for a couple years?"

A pit starts to develop in my stomach, I start to ball my hands up into a fist as tight as possible. I keep my head down, my short bangs shadowing my forehead. "W-what," Shit, I'm stumbling over my words now, "what do you want?"

A picture is thrown at the ground in my view as my eyes go wide with shock. At my feet I see myself sitting in the pilot seat of the machine with the cap on my face, one hand on my breasts and the other furiously diddling myself! How is that possible? I always lock my door! Did the mayor give him keys to the other houses so he could get to their plumbing? How did he get this picture? This piece of shit, I'm going to kill him!

"You know what I want," my head shoots up sharply. Even with those goggles on, I can tell how intensely he's looking at me. "It's okay Goal, I won't have you do anything too crazy at first. I notice you're a very handy person and maybe you could give me a hand with something."

Oh god! No, no, no, he can't want me to do anything like that with him can he? I wanted to puke! He can't touch me, he can't! But if I tell anyone, they'll know about the machine. I can't have them know... Oh god, I'm going to do it aren't I? I'm actually going to have to do this! I'm going to have to touch this slob! I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry Rufus!

The sound of him shuffling his pants catches my attention. My vision starts to blur as I instinctively shoot my hands up to my eyes. He can't see me cry, he can't know how much this affects me. I shift my eyes back down trying to look away. I stall my breathing as his hard dick comes into view. It took all of my control not to cry.

"Goal, just for today, all I need you to do is touch it." How could he act so nonchalant about this?

My arm locks and tentatively shakes as I force myself to grip the base of his dick. I look away as I start to stroke him. Look at yourself Goal, how can you ever respect yourself again? Look at you! Doing something so tainted like some worthless whore. Would Rufus still love you if he saw you doing this? What about father, would you still be daddy's little girl if he saw you whacking off this pig?

"Oh," he's moaning, his moans sound like an injured cat. "G-Goal, you're doing great!" Don't fucking compliment me!

He starts to thrust into my hand as I squeeze my eyes shut. I fight back tears as I can feel his precum oozing out of his tip into my hand. "F-f-fuck, Goal, your hand feels so good!"

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! Don't you dare tell me you enjoy this! No human should enjoy doing this to anybody! Is Toni not enough? You have this amazing woman who, for some reason, loves you and yet you feel the need to always chase me? Does having all the respect in the people in town make you feel like you're entitled to all the women you meet in your miserable little life? Are you doing this to someone else? Is Toni in on this? NO, no, Toni can't be in on this. She wouldn't do anything so cruel. There's no way she would be alright with this!

His pace quickens as he continues to fuck my hand. The precum is making it easier for him to slip around and increase the speed of his thrusting. His moans violently ring in my ears like a siren.

"Oh, Goal, I think I'm gonna-" Just get it over with, finish already and leave!

Sure enough, he gives one final push into my palms as his cum erupts between my fingers. A couple spurts land on the carpet and the hard floor. I nearly kicked him when I spot a couple spurts hitting my leg. I pull my hand away and try to hold back tears. I glance down and spot the glazed mess, the pearly green tinted filth dripping down my digits.

"Lick it," I pry my eyes away from my hand and look at him with shock on my face. I furiously start to shake my head, but he pulls that damn picture back up. "Do you want everyone in Kuvaq to see this?" I stare back down at my hand. With disgust, I close my eyes and begin to lather it, sucking on my fingers, cleaning his mess off. I lick up one particular goopy piece of filth. The texture of that one piece and raunchy musky smell hitting my nose nearly made me puke as I produce an audible gag.

Wenzel fixes his pants as he shuffles over to the door. He expels an exhausted sigh as he opens it to leave.

"That was fun," he gets half way through the door before turning back to me. "Remember, this is our secret. See you soon." And there he goes. He's gone…

...

I stand there motionless… Fun? See you soon? Earlier he was talking about how this would be the only thing we would do for now… How many times is he going to want me to do this? How far is he going to go? Oh god! He's going to fuck me! He's eventually going to fuck me and he's going to expect me to allow it… Will I though? If I tell anybody, he'll show them the photos and the machine will be destroyed and I would be kicked out of town or locked up for attempting to build a bomb. If I get kicked out all my progress will be trashed. But if I get arrested I'll never have another opportunity to fix everything… I'm sorry daddy, your little princess just gave a garbage dwelling leprechaun a hand job and ate his rancid jizz...

The sudden rise of bile pushes up, burning my throat. I fight to hold back tears and puke as the taste of his rancid ball snot is mixed in with the taste of stale eggs and stomach acid. I couldn't take it anymore, I rush to the sink and proceed to puke as much of the retched content as much as I can. I let the sink run as I pathetically cry into the running garbage water.

* * *

Like a walking corpse, I shuffle across the town. I don't wave high to anybody passing by. I pay no attention to Gizmo and Gonzo setting up the decorations for that stupid Feast. I ignore Lonzo waving hey at me as he's pushing a cart full of booze for the event.

I shuffle up the steps to the front of the shop. I push the door open and nearly flinch at the loud ringing sound of the bell over the door.

"Good morning Goal, how did you sleep?" Toni waits for me to answer. I glance over to her at the counter. She was leaning over the front with her signature overalls and white t-shirt and a cigarette hanging almost lazily out of her mouth. The burning nicotine starts to dry my eyes and flare my nostrils. For awhile, I almost pretend like I didn't hear what she said. But, I can't be suspicious, he'll tell everyone and show the picture!

"F-fine, I just… actually, n-no I didn't sleep well. My sheets were too damp, couldn't sleep." Good job idiot, now you just look suspicious. I could tell that Toni knew something was wrong.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Toni awkwardly looked away trying to think of something to talk about. Should I tell her? I need to tell her! The man in her life is not just a pervert, he's a monster! Wait! No! If I tell her, then he'll tell them about the machine. If they know about the machine, then I'll never have a chance to see Rufus again!

"Well, if it's those damn pipes leaking again I can always get Wenzel to-"

"NO!" I shoot my hands up defensively, "No, it's nothing like that, it was just humid, that's all!" I realized that the state of my blood shot eyes and puffed up red cheeks from crying earlier probably made Toni believe I was a madwoman. I quickly turned around and marched over to my station to try and focus all of my attention on my tools.

In my state I didn't notice Toni until she was already past the counter and right next to me. She placed a comforting hand on my left shoulder. My eyes shoot towards hers.

"Goal," her cigarette was gone and her eyes look pleading, as if she knows there's a problem and is begging me to tell her, "are you okay? You can talk to me you know."

My eyes start to blur as tears start to form again. Shit!

"I- I need to start scavenging, Toni!" I push past her and back out the door keeping my eyes away from Toni's face.

I didn't look back, I need to go, I even ignored Hannek before he could show me some old keys he found or something. I kept running and running and running. Eventually, I found myself outside of Kuvaq.

I proceed to climb a mountain of trash in front of me. The old rusty metal, chipped plastic and broken glass scatter around me as I skitter up the trash. The trash starts to roughly cut through the overalls, my gloves and my shirt. I probably have several forms of tetanus but I don't care, I just need to get out of here. I just need a place to myself right now. Through my eyes, that literal pile of trash I call a home seems like a cage right now.

The garbage below me starts to give way as the mountain of trash collapses; taking me with it. I tumble down and land on an almost out of place patch of unlittered dirt with a hard _THUNK_.

...

Stinging, burning cuts align my body. I push myself up as my muscles ache in pain. I peer over to an old mattress on top of a bunch of empty plastic bottles. I shuffle through the trash onto the old mattress and pull myself onto it, the sound of the plastic bottles crackling around and under it. My eyes catch an old pillow laying on the mattress. It was pink (faded red) with a big hole leading into the fluff on the top right. I curl up into a fetal position and drag the pillow towards my face despite the grimy feel and rancid smell. I bury my face into it and cry. I cry and I cry, soaking the pillow as an immense amount of hopelessness, pain, disappointment and anger filled sobs spill onto it. The bottles crackle with each jerking motion as my violent sob induced spasms start raking my body.

Stick with it for just a bit longer Goal… Soon you'll leave this place and it will be all over...

* * *

**I'm sorry for the dark turn this story has taken. If you're going to continue reading this once I get another chapter up, just know there will be some darker scenes. If you've read all of this so far, thank you and I hope you leave a review.**

**-YKFD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

**Yo, what up Gamers? It's ya boi, YohnKlaudeFunDamm coming out with another episode of Minecraft!**

**It has been awhile since I've last uploaded a new chapter. Didn't want it to be complete ass but I realized I was just sitting on this for a week now without changing anything and decided to upload it as it is so I can stop procrastinating its upload. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**WARNING: Blackmail.**

**-YKFD**

* * *

Shouldering a hefty backpack filled with scavenge, I hoist my bag up the steps into Toni's shop. I slip through the door to my station and proceed to spill the contents out on the desk.

"Hey, Goal!" Toni is trying to get my attention, "We got a couple request while you were out. The mayor is having trouble with his, uh, 'desk bed' again. Some of the guys also need help setting up the vat to play that rotten fruit rat game again for tonight's festival."

Without looking at Toni, I just nod my head. "Alright, I'm on it."

I quickly pull out a pump and a pressure cooker I found and placed them away in my station. I shoulder the bag of tools and made my way towards the door. I catch a glimpse of Toni's concerned face. I let out a defeated sigh. I have to say something, I can't have Toni getting too suspicious.

"Toni," god, what do I even say? "I'm sorry I just had a long night and uh..."

Toni shoots a cheeky grin back at me, "it's okay, I get it now." A look of shock crosses over my face. What does she mean by 'I get it now?' "You actually followed my advice."

Advice, what advice?

"I'm sorry Toni, what do you mean?"

Toni leaned in closer to keep our conversation more intimate, despite the fact that we're the only two in the shop.

"Well, a little birdie told me that when you came home the other night, somebody came into your house a little later and you were screaming like a banshee."

All the color was instantly drained from my body. Screaming like a banshee and somebody coming into my house? Oh no! Someone saw Wenzel, or atleast the man who I think was Wenzel, come into my house and take that picture of me while I was masturbating! Shit, does Wenzel know this?

It was at this point that Toni interrupted my panicked state of mind, oblivious to my visible appearance of woe.

"You know, I'm proud of you. This is what that other guy would have wanted. He would have wanted you to be happy." I just wanted this conversation to end.

"Um, well, thanks," I guess, "I-I got to go to the Mayor's office and that fruit game machine or whatever, I'll see you later."

Toni said something else on my way out but I didn't quite catch it, something about, 'it's alright to be nervous,' or something.

…

FUCK!

So someone apparently saw Wenzel, or whoever, come into my house last night. Who else knows this? Does everyone know? People also heard me moaning last night. God dammit, first I get black mailed by my boss/friend's boyfriend and now everyone thinks I'm randomly shagging some random Kuvaqian.

I can't keep thinking about who does and who doesn't know for now and I can't keep the mayor's stupid desk waiting. People are going to start gossiping and I'm going to have to keep my composure. I just have to get through the work day, get back home and get back to work on the machine. Once I'm out of here I won't have to worry about this anymore.

* * *

Of all of the things to be stuck in his desk, why was there cat food in the gears? I know they have cats in the mail room but why is there cat food in the desk bed? It's a miracle those sheets never get caught in the gears.

Ugh, now I got to go and help with the vat of rotten fruit. Coming up to the stands I see the usual spot of the rotten fruit game vat. Standing next to the vat trying to start the pump and get juice flowing into it is the town's sheriff, doctor and fire fighter, Gizmo.

"Ah, Miss Goal," Gizmo greeted with a grin plastered overbite. "Glad you can make it. I've tried to get this diabolical contraption working, but it always seems to have problems whenever we try to pull it out."

"It's fine Gizmo, let me have a look at it." I peer over the black sticky rim into the dark abyss that's the bottom of the vat. I see a blockage where the grease would seep in and out. I look back at Gizmo, "Hey Gizmo, have you tried going into the vat and checking it out?"

"And get covered in grease?" Gizmo replied dumbfounded, "No thank you!"

I pinch the bridge of my nose with one hand while pulling my gloves out of my back pocket with the other. I lean a little bit over the greasy lid, trying to peer through the gunky bottom of the empty vat of rotten fruit. I find the drainage hole again, but this time straining my back to get a better look. Something seems to be stuck in it. I can't quite make out what it is though.

"Okay, I think I see something lodged in the drain pipe." I iterate this while applying my work gloves, that will soon be coated in rotten fruit grease. "So, I'll need to lean in and pull out whatever is stuck in the drain pipe and it should be fine."

Gizmo just watches not really caring what the problem is, but is just more satisfied with knowing it will be fixed. I sigh as I press my overalls against the vat as a seam of black rot is stained onto it. I lean in and attempt to stretch my arms to the drain pipe. Sadly, I can't reach it, despite my struggle. Damn, I'm just smearing more of this shit all over my clothes. While halfway in the vat, I turn my head to the side and call out to Gizmo.

"Hey Gizmo, can you grab my legs for a second please?" I don't hear anything for a second and start to wonder if he heard me. Suddenly, I feel his hands grip around my ankles as he slowly lifts me a little over the side of the vat, allowing me to reach towards the drainage pipe. "Thank you!"

Now that my hair is pretty much tickling the greasy black rancid bottom of the vat, I can now easily reach the clog. I reach over and grip the greasy, hairy black clog and pull. With a little effort, I pull it out as a chunky bit of old fruit juice goops out behind it. I make an audible disgusted gag at both the smell of rotten fruit and to the discovery of the clog. It was an old dead rat that seemed to have been mummified by the sticky old fruit somehow.

"Alright, I got it, pull me out!" I spit the command out with literal spit and a BLEGH! Slowly I get pulled up and out until I'm greeted by the blue garbage sky with my feet now firmly planted to the ground. I turn around with the dead rat still in hand. "Thanks Gizmo, turns out it was a rat-"

I stop in my tracks, in front of me is not Gizmo, but the little bastard who has been making my life a living hell.

"Aw, poor little guy," He pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and takes the dead rat out of my hand, "I thought he just ran away after last time." I can't talk, he's looking at me to say something. My throat suddenly becomes dry. I try to gulp down a large chunk of saliva, but it wont go.

"What are you doing here, where's Gizmo?" Wenzel responded with a hearty chuckle, as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Oh Goal, I only asked Gizmo to help out with fixing the vat. I told him he could go while you were checking it out. Plus, I always host the rotten fruit games. I thought you knew that?" Fuck, of course I knew that.

"Hey Goal," he motions me down to his level, "can I talk to you privately for a second?" I don't fight it, I do what he tells me. "People are talking about seeing a guy coming into your house the night before and you making some noise afterwards… We need to be more careful, we wouldn't want our secret to get out."

So it's **ONLY** Wenzel involved in this… I guess that's kind of good news. Hopefully that means he wont try to do anything else, at least not soon if he doesn't want people to find out.

"So, does that mean we won't be doing anything for awhile?" Please let that be a yes.

"Well, at least not tonight." Fuck, "I gotta man the game tonight."

"R-right, of course," If somebody really did see Wenzel come in that night, how the hell did they not recognize his damn goblin sized body?

"But, it might be best if you don't touch yourself for awhile. Because of your loud mouth, even Toni has heard the rumors. Oh, and I expect to be well compensated next time, okay?."

Shock fills my eyes, "Please Wenzel, I can't go all the way, not yet at least." God, look at you Goal, negotiating with this sick bastard.

"Don't worry, we won't do that yet," he reassured, "but I will be expecting something."

I let out a defeated sigh, "okay…" melancholy lacing my response. "I need to get back to the shop and let Toni know I'm done." I gather my things and proceed to go back to the shop.

"Oh, hey Goal, one more thing." Oh god, what now? "You should definitely consider coming out tonight, everyone would appreciate it."

I don't respond, I don't even turn back to him. I just stop, soak in the words that were exchanged, continue to shoulder my bag of tools and proceed back to Toni's shop.

* * *

The crinkling hinges of the basement door is flung open harshly as I drag my tools and scavenging bag down into stale air darkness. I flick the switch to the dangling over head light, illuminating the time machine. I drop the bag next to my feet, grab the latch and pull open the front hatch. I reach back for the bag and pull out the pump and pressure cooker from earlier and began working on something that can hold in the tachyon energy.

Bringing my attention away from my work, I look up to the compartment containing the cap, the one similar to Rufus'. I have no clue if this plan is going to work. Once I open up the portal, it's certain that the Utopians will be on my trail yet again and this time I'm not sure they'll let me live for potentially ruining the space time continuum… again. But, I've done what they asked, I've lived in this world for two years and I can't take it anymore. I have to try one more time, if it truly can't work, they can kill me.

I reach out towards the compartment, just so I can stare at the cap. Hopefully it will bring me some motivation to finish the tachyon container. I pull open the compartment only to be met with a terrible discovery. The cap is gone! Wenzel, that son of a bitch, I bet he came in here and took it while I was out of the house.

I feel tears burning my eyes, but I'm not sad, I'm fucking furious. Is it not enough that I have to do depraved shit for that fucking bastard. He wants me to go insane doesn't he? Well I assure you, if I'm going to lose it Wenzel, the first person I'm going after is you! My teeth are grinding so hard I swear they are cracking. My fists are balled up so tight, you could feel the heat radiating off of the whites of my knuckles. I growl out a feral grunt as I fling my first towards the wall.

I stand there for a minute, letting the blood trickle down from my freshly scraped knuckles, to the scrap metal wall of the basement. I try to steady my breath, calming myself. Once I felt like I've regained enough of my composure, I peel my bloody knuckles off the wall. Breath in and breath out Goal, maybe it's best if you don't work for the rest of the night. Put your gloves on and find someway to cool down… I need a drink.

* * *

Well, I guess I'm going to this stupid feast after all, or at least I'm just walking past it. I see some of the people snickering to each other, gazes and fingers pointing towards me. Lonzo is usually working the bar during events like these and Toni is usually the only one in there with him. At that moment, that bar seems like the safest place to be right now.

As I approach the garbage tunnel to the bar, I spot Wenzel working the game with two other locals. A kid is peaking his head over the side of the vat not caring about his hands being blacked by the rotten fruit on the rim. Wenzel turns his back to catch my eye. I stopped, I show no expression as I wait for a response. He smiles and waves and I reluctantly wave back, but I don't smile. I turn my back to him and proceed into the tunnel.

On my way in, I stumble upon Lotti's hulking frame.

"Goal _cough_ are you joining us tonight?"

"Not really Lotti," I reply, "I'm just going to Lonzo's for a drink. Is Toni in there?"

Lotti points her thumb towards the bar. "Oh yeah, she's always in there whenever the town gets together."

"Great, thank you Lotti." I rush past her and proceed to Lonzo's.

As I walk past the doors, I'm greeted to Toni's back. She's talking to Lonzo about how irritated she was about everybody constantly stealing her pamphlets off the front desk. Lonzo seems to be half listening, obviously losing interest with the conversation that he hears from Toni almost every other night. Eventually, my presence catches both of their attention. Lonzo gives a questionable look, as I'm not really a regular at his establishment. Toni however went from a look of annoyance towards the person interrupting her rant to one of elation.

"Hey Goal," Lonzo greeted, "what brings ya? The espresso machine doesn't need any fixing."

I reassure him that I'm not here on any business. I look over to Toni to see her giving me a warm grin.

"Well look at you coming out and actually socializing for once. Sit down, have whatever you want. This one is on me."

I shuffle into the bar stool next to her. "Thanks Toni." Toni responds with a smile and a nod. I shift my gaze to Lonzo. "Give me something strong and cheap."

"You got it," Lonzo proceeds to pull out a clear drink from behind the counter and filled up a shot glass. I hold up my hand, stopping him.

"Bigger glass, please." He stops his pour and instead pulls out a taller glass. He pours what was in the shot glass into it and then filled up the rest of the glass before topping it off and giving it to me.

Toni went from having an expression of gratitude for actually seeing her introverted friend out and about, to one of concern for my choice of drink and dead expression.

"You know," I shift my glance to her, "that shit is going to burn on the way in."

I shrugged, "Isn't the town celebrating tonight? I'm not a very social person but I know getting shit faced is what you do when you're celebrating."

Toni gave off a tired sigh as she begins to run her fingers through her hair. She pulls out a pack of cigarettes as she proceeded to take one out and light it in her mouth. She takes a drag before looking back at me, blowing smoke at the corner of her mouth, making sure not to get any smoke in my face.

"Is this about the town finding out about you and that guy from last night," Oh god Toni, please don't go there. I should say something, anything to maybe squelch her worrying but for the life of me I can't seem to find anything to say. Toni put her back to the counter and leans back on it with her elbows on the counter, her hands lazily hanging down. "Hey, it's fine if your embarrassed. Fuck whatever anyone in this town is saying. The girls are just jealous because they haven't had a dick in a while. And the guys are just jealous that they weren't the one that hooked up with your hot ass last night." Toni let out a chuckle, glancing back for my reaction.

I let out a sigh, Toni is now raising a concerned brow. "Goal, is something wrong?" Shit, if I don't say anything she'll figure it out. "Did something happen between you and that guy?"

"No," I lie, "nothing happened, it's just," it's just what, Goal? "I feel like I've let down..." Fuck, you can't even finish that thought out loud, can you?

"You feel like you're being unfaithful to that Rufus guy, right?" I mean, I guess that's one way to put it. I feel Toni put her hand on my shoulder before she turned me around to face her. "Goal, listen to me. If that Rufus guy was still alive, I bet he'd want you to do what was best for you. So, don't listen to any of the stupid shit I have to say. Don't worry about what anyone thinks about you. If anyone, and I mean anyone, even me, give you any shit about anything you're not comfortable with, you come get me. I'll fuck them up."

A dry chuckle spits out from between my lips. "Even if it's you?"

She nods, "even if it's me." A sincere smile spreads on my lips. She may not know what is going on and she may have a terrible temper at times, but she knows how to make me feel better.

She lightly bumps the back of her hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hey, how about a game of darts?"

"Aren't you the best player in town?"

Lonzo finally contributes to our conversation, "She is, broke all of the records in here."

Toni gives me a cheeky smile, "Come on, I'll go easy on ya." She pushes her self off the counter and offers her hand to mine. I think on it and decide to accept the request.

"Fine, but if your definition of going easy has me taking money out of my wallet or has us taking anything off, I'm going rearrange all of the screws in your shop with the pocket change in the register."

Toni was taken back by my joking threat, "You wouldn't!" I only chuckled in response, she also starts to laugh with me. "That's down right evil, how did you come up with that?"

"It's something Rufus once did to somebody else as a prank." I smile warmly thinking about that memory of Rufus telling me that story. Rufus did that as a prank against Toni while they were dating, she had him sleeping outside on her roof for a month, after she broke his femur and chipped a molar.

Toni chuckled, "God, what a dick. I would have loved to meet him."

I give a smirk, knowing that if this was any other time line or dimension, Toni would pray to whatever god existed that not only she never would have met him, but that he'd also suffer getting thrown onto a bed of nails, soap and be forced to grow a mustache while being eaten by a pack of vampire platypuses. "No you wouldn't, you would have hated him."

She gave a light punch to my shoulder. "Yeah, you're probably right, he sounds like he was a hand full."

"If only you knew."

* * *

**Well, this one didn't have as depressing of a chapter as the last one. Please leave a review good or bad.**

**-YKFD**


End file.
